Talk:Main Page
Bungie Lore Attention: The eventual goal of this wikia is that a person completely unfamiliar with Bungie could visit this Wikia and obtain a wealth of information about it and Bungie.net. For this reason, when creating articles about Bungie lore, it is completely pointless to be mysterious and evasive. It is even more pointless to try to be funny. The purpose of this page is not to archive Bungie lore in one place (there's a place for that -- it's called Bungie.net) but rather to allow a person to see something on Bungie.net and say "hmmm, what's that thing everybody keeps talking about?" and head over to Bungiepedia to find out its meaning, history, and usage. Therefore, I implore that everybody not try to be funny or mysterious when writing these articles (even when talking about something else that is inherently funny or mysterious) but rather try to be informative. Imagine that you are someone who genuinely wants to know what that thing is. --''User:Foman123'' Official Wiki Is this really "THE OFFICIAL WIKI OF BUNGIE STUDIOS," because I'm pretty sure that is a lie. Yea, It is a total lie. It needs to be changed.--Gzalzi 03:31, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :I've changed the logo so it doesn't contain that text. Angela talk 16:37, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Please see the policy about not biting the new users. To have a successful wiki, you need to encourage people to edit and taking this aggressive approach will not do that. You should welcome potential editors to the wiki and teach them how to make great articles by improving the content they add here. Angela talk 16:55, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::: I added a template, "messy", which states the articles needs some serious clean up. Or any clean-up, for that matter. --SS Zag1 16:52, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Fine, fine. No one will be skinned alive. Being hippo-licked, however, is likely. That should teach them all a lesson. --SS Zag1 16:39, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I've added a new, Wikipedia-like logo. It now says "unofficial."--BL4H00G4N4 18:57, 3 June 2008 (UTC) related site Is Traxus a related site, or do they have to be Wikias? ⇔ ChristTrekker 15:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC) : Sorry, no it is not a related site. Foman123 07:58, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :: ...and that's it? No explanation why, seeing that they're both Marathon wikis and Pfhorpedia was basically started by mistake (note thread at http://forums.bungie.org/story/?read=54621 and the fact that apparently nobody at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Marathongame was aware of Traxus)? --Andrew Nagy 13:42, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::: All of our "Related Sites" as found in the Sidebar are Wikias, not just Wikis. That means that they are overseen and owned by Wikia Corporation, which provides an extra bit of spam and content protection, allowing us to link to these sites from our Sidebar. You will notice that every single link in our Sidebar links to a site owned by Wikia. It's not against the rules to do otherwise, but we have chosen to keep it this way considering the minimal oversight it requires. ::: Besides that, if we linked to every single Bungie-related informational site started by fans out there, the list would have dozens or even hundreds of links in it, cluttering the sidebar and pushing the search bar and toolbox far down the page. If someone would like Traxus to receive more publicity or attention, he or she is more than welcome -- indeed encouraged -- to create an article about it and even link to it in the Partners and Fansites page. Hope this clarifies things a little more. Sorry for not doing so earlier, but you never really asked for an explanation before. Thanks, Foman123 03:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Current Projects Shouldn't Halo 3 be removed from 'Current Projects'? Just wanted to make sure it's cool with everyone else before I do it. Paulmarv 18:08, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :and shouldn't Halo 3:ODST be put in its place? Azineyes 23:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Is it alright to post the Halopedia version of the Halo 3: ODST article? RCG M3tal 03:49, 07 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, some of these articles are just copy pasted from wikipedia. Just make sure that all the info is correct in it before you post it. Azineyes 01:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ODST is no longer a current project, but a recently released, so it needs to be changed on the front page. Azineyes 23:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 18:13, 14 August 2008 (UTC) : I have switched to the new layout - it should be pretty familiar. I have also reduced the protection level of the main page to registered users only (with four-day-old accounts) to encourage more updates to the content. Kirkburn (talk) 16:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Fame! Heh...we were referenced in the 8/21/08 Podcast: The End is Near for All 04:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Like the new logo? Like the new logo and banner I designed? Comments or concerns, or suggestions for improvement are appreciated. *Why is it compressed? it seems stupid when it could be stretched/normal size, and fit in the logo box fine, but otherwise the logo is cool :Because I had no idea it could be bigger ;). I've updated it. G35cpe 03:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Looks good. Never seen you editing on here before though. Azineyes 22:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) New Hawtness Hello chaps. Bungiepedia seems to be a dying project. Since I started editing here in 2010 I've only seen and really spoken to one other Admin; Foman123, there are 6 of us admins on this site, 4 inactive and one working on the Destiny wiki leaving mself managing Bungiepedia on my own. I wouldn't mind as much if there were some actual active members on here but nothing is ever updated anymore. I find myself doing everything, even when I left for just over 6 months I came back and almost nothing had been updated - during this time Destiny had been released and Bungiepedia was still referring to it as a 'new IP' by Bungie. To bring in a new wave of fans and users I've slowly been giving Bungiepedia a facelift, bringing it into the modern day but keeping the old familiar feel. One of the main things I've done is created a small neat navigation box on the home page. I'm looking and hoping to see some familiar and even new faces around here because Bungiepedia is not dead nor is it not popular as it gets over 500 views a day still. Sadly I know no one will reply to this but I would love to get a small team going again and to bring Bungiepedia back into it's golden age. If you're reading this then please, leave me a message! ARBITOR 5 - Administrator 15:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC)